Snow Falling Softly
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: Harry and Ruth spend an evening together away from the grid.


Title: Snow Falling Softly

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Summary: Harry and Ruth spend an evening together away from the grid.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, BBC and Kudos does!**

"Harry will you please tell me where we're going?"

He just smiled and squeezed her hand and kept on walking. She didn't ask again, she just followed wherever he was taking her. Harry was carrying a rather large black bag in his left hand.

It was a lovely night, the full moon was out and the sky was clear. The air was cool and snow fell softly on the ground, leaving a light white blanket over everything.

They had left work together, hand in hand, with applause and cheers following them all the way out until they left through the pods. It seemed that everyone knew and approved of their relationship.

And Ruth still had no idea where they were going. Harry had been silent most of the way, the sound of his breathing was loud in the silence, but it was oddly comforting. They were in some park somewhere, they had passed the entry gates about ten minutes ago.

Harry stopped at a small clearing to gaze at the sight before them. There was a large makeshift ice rink, completely empty except for their presence. It was unboarded and unlighted, there was only the snow banks that kept it separated from the rest of the ground, and a small gap in the snow served as the entry way.

"Here we are." Harry sat on the old wooden bench near the edge and unzipped the big black bag to reveal two pairs of ice skates. She went to sit next to him.

"You can't be serious Harry." Ruth stared insecurely at the ice skates he held for her in his hands. Her blue eyes reflected an uncertainty he was surprised to see. "Of course I am, now are you going to put them on or will I have to put them on for you?"

His voice was gentle and coaxing. She nodded and took the ladies skates from him to put them on and tie them.

"I've never skated before." Harry was surprised by the sudden confession. He took her gloved hand and kissed the top. "I'll just have to teach you."

He continued to tie his skates before helping Ruth up. They walked carefully over to the rink where Harry stepped in first and glided gracefully towards the middle of the ice. She stood at the edge and observed his movement as he circled the rink and stopped right in front of her.

"Your turn, dear." Shesmiled athis affectionand took his hands as she stepped onto the ice. He taught her to draw a 'v' with her feet and she skated along and how to turn.

She learned quickly and pretty soon she didn't need as much help from him. They talked and joked about trivial things as they skated. Their relationship was easy and relaxed.

"I think you're good enough to try it on your own Ruth." said Harry. He let go of her hand and watched her spin once in a circle. The bottom of her coat was wet from dragging along in the snow.

"Ok, but don't laugh at me." She was positively glowing and he chuckled at her enthusiasm. She started to skate around the rink, slowly at first but surely gaining speed with every second.

The problem they had was becoming more and more obvious as she picked up speed. He forgot to teach her how to stop.

When he had realized she was going to crash, it was too late to say anything and she had already crashed into him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back in the cold snow. Ruth landed on top of him, laughing sweetly, and he joined in with his own laughter.

"You'll do absolutely anything to get me in this position." Ruth murmured as she placed her gloved hand on his cheek. She pushed her body closer to his, and he wondered if he shivered because ofher touchor because of the freezing snow under his body.

Harry enjoyed holding Ruth in his arms, he could smell the faint perfume she always wore. He had to get up however, because his back and backside were becoming numb. They would have the rest of the night anyway.

They walked back to the bench to untie and remove their skates. Harry put on his normal shoes and put their skates in the bag. He looked up and Ruth was staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

It was a perfect moment, so he leaned in to kiss her, she was only too happy to receive one. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands went to her waist.

When the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

"We'll have to tell them tomorrow. I think they've placed bets." Ruth said before another kiss.

END

A/N: YAY Happy romance fic! LOL... Please review!


End file.
